1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns processes and products enabling the removal of ice or snow from a traffic surface such as a pavement or a sidewalk.
2. Description of Prior Art
In known processes and products, a melting composition based on an alkali chloride and water, for example, a calcium chloride or a sodium chloride, is spread on the traffic surface.
It is known that diluted melting compositions, when they are applied on different types of traffic surfaces, have a tendency to be evacuated by running, depending on the slope or the camber of the surface, by projection due to the passing vehicles, or by penetration due to the porosity of the coated draining materials.
In a critical period, the traffic surfaces should be constantly under surveillance, to ensure the continuous presence of a sufficient quantity of melting composition on the traffic surface. This leads to the spreading of melting compositions according to a frequency which is adapted to the climatic and circulation conditions.
Following the penetration or running down, the melting compositions run away from the traffic surface, and penetrate in the phreatic layers. The result is a non-negligible pollution, which is capable of modifying the natural equilibrium of the environment.
The problem proposed by the present invention is to reduce the quantities of melting compositions which are required to ensure the removal of ice or snow on traffic surfaces, and to space the spreadings which are required for the maintenance of these traffic surfaces.
The invention results from the observation according to which the diluted melting compositions which are used on traffic surfaces have a low viscosity, which is conducive to a high speed of evacuation of the melting composition. Thus, the invention proposes to increase the viscosity of the melting compositions, without, however, disturbing their melting properties, and without substantially increasing sliding risks or adhesion defects of the vehicles on the traffic surfaces which is coated with such a melting composition.
According to the invention, an advantageous compromise should be found between the necessary increase of the viscosity and the disadvantages which could possibly result therefrom, which relate to a defect of adhesion, or relate to the production cost of the products.